1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to greeting cards and commemorative carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination greeting card and commemorative carrier and may be referred to as a "Greeting Gift."
2. Related Background Art
There are a variety of designs for greeting cards on today's market. In addition to having the greeting card convey an appropriate greeting, today's cards attempt to capture attention by means of their particular design or other entertaining quality. One of the more increasingly common uses of a greeting card is in conjunction with the transmittal of a package, gift, or similar item. Combining a greeting card and commemorative gift provides for an enhanced commercial product in that a consumer wishing to purchase a gift may also provide a greeting card simultaneously. Likewise, a purchaser intending to send a greeting card may also provide a small collectible or gift. Hence, the combined greeting card and gift, or "greeting gift," is an ideal product for satisfying two purposes.
Various greeting gifts have been suggested for transmitting a gift and conveying a greeting. Suggestions have been made for attracting attention or providing a package and message that appeal to purchasers and their intended gift recipients. Additionally, there are traditional concerns regarding protection and transportation of the item and package to be transmitted. Applicant has found that "greeting gifts" employ various means to protect and transport a gift. However, applicant has found no combined greeting card and item carrier which incorporate the concepts of his invention.
The background patented art includes patent to Schluger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,087; Juravin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,058; Thornel U.S. Pat. Des. No. 319,843; Wong U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,537; and Chaberia 5,289,917. These references illustrate various modes of combining a package transmittal and greeting card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,087 discloses a combination product transmittal package and greeting card having a plurality of panels operatively arranged into a rectangular compartment to receive a product. The reference discloses use of a panel to optionally allow greeting card service and also to serve as a closure during use of the package for product transmittal. The package is constructed of a sheet of cardboard construction material having various panels and fold lines and manufactured with the use of an appropriate adhesive or glue. The use of a double-ply panel allows for printing on one side, but provides additional strength that might be required of the package when used as a mailer. The package also includes a zip-strip which permits ready removal of the product from the package. The package can be manufactured in various sizes to receive various items or products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,058 discloses a combined greeting card and candy holder made of a plurality of panels separated by fold lines. In one embodiment a side panel services as a slide closure folder panel in combination with a tuck flap to provide an openable closure with the candy compartment.
Among other features, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 319,843 depicts a combination greeting and gift holding container. The designs illustrate a box type holder being enclosed with a greeting card type panel. Additionally, it can be seen in FIGS. 3 and 13 that the flap is tucked into the back side of the box-like container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,537 discloses a combination photoframe, gift box and greeting card. The device is composed of two swivelable connected panels that open and close with respect to each other. A gift article may be mounted on one of the panels and a greeting inscription may be placed on the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,917 discloses a combined greeting card and flashing light gift package. The product is made from a single blank of appropriate paper and contains several panels and fold lines. The product includes a flexible bubble through which backlighting of a greeting may be activated by a person pressing the side of a battery.
In all the references found by applicant, including the aforementioned as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,532, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 304,459, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,307, 5,081,776, 5,038,930, 4,917,240, and 4,515,838, the gift container and greeting holder device use panels which are folded or otherwise configured to hold an item. Some of the references include tuck flaps to position a particular panel.
None of the above cited references disclose a combined greeting card and item carrier having interconnecting panels using a fold and tuck sleeve closure for conveying a greeting while operating item storage.